Opposites Don't Attract
by fuafua
Summary: After a scary experience with the ghost of Emo, Metal and Hip-Hop are thrown into a very strange AU. Everyone's personality has reversed! Can Metal and Hip-Hop get back to their universe? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

'Hip-Hop, I can't believe you are doing this. No wait, I can't believe I said I would help you.' Metal stared at Hip-Hop who was lighting candles.

'Well, I did have you at gun point so you didn't have a choice.'

'Yeah, true. But still, why the hell are we doing this! It's stupid and dumb!'

'Will you shut up? I have to ask Emo to stop haunting this place!' He carried on lighting a circle of candles. 'Are you going to help me?'

'Yeah, fine.' Metal dragged himself over to Hip-Hop and placed some salt around the area.

* * *

'Why does it have to thunder-storm tonight? We can't go home.' Dubstep lay on the sofa and listened to the loud, crackling thunder. 'Techno, come here. I'm cold.'

'I'm not a blanket.' Techno turned around from doing her hair.

'Yeah you are. You're really warm, I'm cold. Come here.' Dubstep gestured a wave towards Techno.

'Nope.' She continued doing her hair.

'I'm going to come over to you.'

'Don't you dare.

'Oh, I'm coming over.' He stood up and slowly dragged himself and fell on Techno's lap.

* * *

'No we are not having One Direction on the show.'

'Why not?!'

'They are the meaning of mainstream. No way.'

'I hate you so much!'

'Fine. I hate you too.'

Idol stormed out of Indie's office and glared at the Interns. 'WHAT?!'

'Idol, close my door. My office is losing heat.'

'FIIINE!' Idol slammed Indie's door so hard Intern 2 flinched.

* * *

'Goodness. Idol is such a drama queen.' Intern 2 sighed.

'Well, it would be weird if she just she was super shy.' Scene laughed at the thought.

'Yeah, I would be kinda strange!' He returned to his "Bigfoot could be your friend if you tried giving him cheese."

'Intern 2 where did you get that book?' Scene looked at the title in confusion.

'Indie said he found it in a skip.' Intern 2 smiled.

'Ew.' Scene carried on working.

* * *

It became very late at the MyMusic offices and everyone started to fall asleep. The only two people still awake were Hip-Hop and Metal, who were still trying to speak with Emo.

'Come on Hip-Hop. Can I go to bed? I'm so tired.' Metal frowned at Hip-Hop who was still sitting there with his eyes closed and silent.

'No. I'm nearly there!' Hip-Hop spoke in a whisper but he looked like he was in pain.

'Dude, you ok?' Metal sat up and started to shake Hip-Hop.

Suddenly all the lights went out and the office seemed to shake.

'What 's going on?!' Metal fell on the floor and took Hip-Hop with him.

'What the hell?!'Hip-Hop steadied himself on a chair and tried to switch on the light. 'Metal! Blow out the candles!' Hip-Hop reached out to the light switch and flipped it. Metal quickly blew out all the candles and everything returned to normal. They breathed out and smiled at each other. 'Crazy huh? I TOLD YOU EMO WAS HAUNTING THIS PLACE.' Hip-Hop got up and started to sweep the salt in the bin.

'So, what did you do?' Metal joined in.

'I dunno. Emo was going crazy.'

'Come on, let's check is everyone is ok.' Metal walked out from the room and saw the Interns working as normal. He checked the time. 'Woah, did we just spend like 8 hours in that room? It's 9 am.'

'I don't think we did…' Hip-Hop walked over to his desk and sat down.

Metal walked over to the Interns and waved at them. To his surprise Intern 2 was laughing at nothing and Scene was just sitting there sleeping.

'You guys ok?'

'WE ARE A.O.K METAL!' Intern 2 jumped in the air and accidentally slapped Scene. 'I'm SO SORRY SCENE! ARE YOU OK?!'

'What? Huh?' Scene just fell back asleep.

'What the hell happened here?!' Metal walked over to Indie's office and knocked on the door.

'Come in.'

'Oh, phew. Indie sounds normal!' Metal walked in and nearly fainted.

Indie was fangirling, and holding an unknown Swedish Band's Album. 'OMG, I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THEM LIVE!' He rolled around on the floor with tears of happiness in his eyes.

'I'm going to throw myself of the building.' Metal turned around and bumped into Dubstep.

'Oh sorry, Dubstep.' Metal helped him up. Dubstep had glasses on and his face looked slightly scared. He looked totally different. 'When did you start wearing glasses?' Dubstep stared at Metal and shrugged. 'Oh, ok. You are totally weird.'

'HEY! DON'T CALL DUBSTEP WEIRD, YOU LITTLE BUG.' A loud voice shouted from across the room.

'Oh my good God. Techno, what is wrong with you?!' Metal grabbed Dubstep by the shoulders and shook him. 'BE NORMAL!'

'GET OFF HIM.' Techno walked over and stood in front of Dubstep. 'You touch him one more time and I swear, I will throw you off a bridge.' Techno held up a fist. 'Get on the wrong side of me and just watch, I'll get Satan to make a place in Hell for you.'

Metal actually flinched. 'Techno, you are super scary. Stop it!'

'Whatever. Sayonara bitch.' Techno grabbed Dubstep's hand and pulled him back in their office. Metal stood there gob smacked. Techno had never sworn in her life, well he hadn't heard her swear. Metal walked over to Hip-Hop who had watched the event. 'Techno has become feisty, eh?'

'Don't even get me started.' Metal sighed.

'Well, don't turn around now, cause Idol is kinda scaring me.' Metal turned around and saw Idol bright pink in the face. 'I'm sorry! I'll get back to work!' Idol quickly turned back to her computer and Metal died inside. 'I can't deal with this. Nope, no way, never. Kill me now.'

'I blame Emo. This is her fault.'

'I blame you. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS HAUNTED STUFF!' Metal shouted at Hip-Hop but he had put his headphones on. 'I give up.' He walked over to his desk and sat down. 'Hey Metal, if you don't mind, can I have this pencil?' Idol almost whispered.

'Yeah, sure why not.'

'Oh! Thanks, I'll give it back.'

'Ok, whatever.'

_What the hell was he gonna do?_

**(Taaadaaaaaaaaah! My AU of MyMusic. I have to thank XxUnwrittenxX for the idea of an AU. I'm sorry XxUnwrittenxX, cause we both kinda have Metal as like our main characters. FORGIVE ME! -cries- I will work on this an my other stories. I hope you like it!) **


	2. Chapter 2

Hip-Hop awoke from his 2 pm nap to find Idol staring at him. 'What the?'

'Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up! We are just going to have a meeting, would you like to join us? You don't have to! I mean…'

'It's fine. I'll come.' Hip-Hop stretched and lazily walked up the stairs. He entered the meeting room and sat down.

'Heeeeey Hip-Hop!' Intern 2 waved to him from his seat.

'WHO YOU WAVING CHU?!' Hip-Hop shouted as everyone arrived

'Don't be so rude Hip-Hop!' Idol quickly butted in. Hip-Hop gave her a glare. 'I mean, you can be rude! I don't mind!' Idol shuffled to her seat.

Everyone had found their seats and Indie began. 'So today, we will be… Hey, wait, where is Techno and Dubstep?'

'No idea.' Idol shrugged

'ARE THEY MISSING?!' Intern 2 squealed

'Maybe they forgot?'Metal asked

'It's not like them to be late.' Hip-Hop turned to Metal.

'SCENE DO YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?!' Intern 2 span around.

'What? No…' Scene carried on sitting there.

'Well, anyway! Let's get on with the meeting!' Indie carried on.

Suddenly the door swung open and in stepped the duo.

'YOU GUYS ARE LATE!' Intern 2 shouted.

'So? We can do what ever we want. I don't think you would like to have a baseball bat swung around your head.' Techno glared at Intern 2 and sat down. Dubstep walked in behind her and sat down next to her.

'Hey Techno, would you not threaten Intern 2, thank you.' Hip-Hop turned to Techno.

'Oh, I'm sorry! To apologize, I'll be your maid for the day!'

'No need for the sarcasm.'

'Fuck off.'

Hip-Hop nearly fell off his chair as she swore. 'Don't' be rude either!' He stood up and shoved his gun in her face.

'Well, don't be rude to me!' She stood up and held her baseball bat with both hands. 'You want to get hit too?'

They stood there for a few moments until Dubstep whispered something in Techno's ear

'For you Dubstep, but I swear, you try and be rude to me, I will kill you.' Techno sat back down and put her bat away. Hip-Hop sat down too and tried to look hard. Metal smiled at Hip-Hop and he smiled back.

'Ok… That was exciting. Anyway, like I was saying, we will have to work harder for us to get more views!' Indie clapped and pointed to Dubstep. 'Can you maybe work harder Dubstep, you really don't do anything.' Suddenly Techno jumped on to the table and down to Indie.

'Leave him alone.' Techno growled

'What? He can take it can't he?!' Indie frowned

'Don't make him cry.'

'What?! He's an adult! He won't cry!' Techno turned around and pointed to Dubstep.

'We are out of here Dubstep. I don't want to sit here and be insulted.'

Metal butted in. 'But you weren't getting insulted. We were talking about Dubstep.' Techno glared at Metal and dragged Dubstep down stairs.

'Goodness. That is the fifth time this week. We will never get to fix our problem now.'

Metal and Hip-Hop smiled at each other and stood up. 'What problem?' They shouted in unison. _Great, a way to get back to the normal world!_


	3. Chapter 3

'Well for the past few days, strange things keep happening around the office.' Indie sighed.

'What do you mean?' Metal questioned.

'Well, things are going missing and people are getting angry.'

'Going missing?' Hip-Hop rested on the table.

'You will have to ask everyone personally, but, yes, can you fix it?' Indie grinned. Metal nodded slowly and turned to Hip-Hop. 'If it means going home, then I would run around naked.'

Hip-Hop frowned and shook his head. 'Don't, don't do that.'

/

'Well should we start with the interns?'Metal pointed to the front desk.

'It's a start.' They reached the front desk and rested on the ledge.

'HI METAL!' Intern 2 waved.

'Uh, yeah, Metal, urm, yeah.' Scene didn't even finish saying 'hi' before she fell back asleep.

'So, what have you guys lost in the past week?' Metal asked as he tried to look over the ledge to see what was missing.

'WEEEEELLL, a large pack of biscuits went missing on too long ago.'

Metal facepalmed.

'Did you just eat them?' Hip-Hop replied trying to be nicer.

'NO WAY!' Intern 2 stood up. 'I HAD THEM RIGHT THERE AND THEN THEY WENT!' He pointed to his desk.

'Well, I'm going to ignore that.' Metal started to walk up to Idol's desk.

'Seeya around Intern 2.' Hip-Hop smiled at Intern 2 and waved.

Intern 2 grinned and waved back. 'Baiii!'

/

At Idol's desk, Metal pulled a chair over and took Idol by the shoulders. 'What are you missing?'

Idol began to blush and bumbled out an 'I'm not looking for a relationship! I'm sorry Metal!'

Metal began to laugh and shook his head. 'No! I mean what have you lost this past week?'

'Oh! Uh, some of my magazines have gone missing. Brand new one's too.' Idol pondered.

Metal smiled at Hip-Hop. 'Glad there is some Idol still left in her.'

Hip-Hop nodded.

'But, yeah, sorry if I wasn't any help! I'm so stupid!' Idol frowned and looked down.

'Hey, you can sing if want, you know, you make yourself feel better.' Hip-Hop patted her shoulder.

'What! Me, singing? That is so scary! I couldn't do that!' Idol went red and hid her face in her hands.

Both Metal and Hip-Hop gasped. 'Oh my sweet, no, no, no, I don't like that.' Metal stood up and ran into Indie's office. Hip-Hop quickly behind him.

/

Metal began looking through Indie's draws, and was shortly interrupted by Hip-Hop pointing out an orange sticky note reading:

"Who ever has my beloved CD, give it back please!" It finished off with a badly drawn heart and Indie's signature.

'Anyone could have stolen that, it's a CD!' Metal hit the table.

'But it's INDIE'S CD; no-one wants to listen to that.' Hip-Hop shook his head.

Metal nodded. 'You have a point.'

/

Walking out of Indie's office, they both realised that it was Techno and Dubstep's turn.

'Jesus take the wheel.' Metal muttered as he began opening the door to their office.

He was shocked to see the pair just lying on the sofa and staring at the ceiling.

'What on earth are you two doing?' Hip-Hop looked in.

Techno sharply glared in their direction. 'We're making cakes.'

Dubstep laughed and smiled at Techno.

'Thanks Dubstep.' She leaned over and kissed him.

'SURPRISE, THIS WORLD CAN'T GET ANYMORE STRANGER.' Metal waved his hands in the air.

'What are you talking about? Me and Dubstep have been going out for ages. You are really beyond stupid.' Techno gave them a dirty look and continued to make out with Dubstep.

Hip-Hop pushed into their office and pushed the pair apart. 'Help us, and I promise we won't bother you again.'

Dubstep looked at Techno and nodded. She returned the nod. 'Yeah, so what you need?'

'Has anything gone missing this past week?'

'Yeah, sure, our bedding stuff like blankets and pillows.'

Metal looked puzzled. 'Who would want them?'

Techno turned around. 'Who wants you in my fucking office?!'

Metal rolled his eyes. 'Get over it.'

Techno rolled off Dubstep and stood up. 'You have a nerve. I'll say it nicely. Fuck off. I've helped you, now go.'

Hip-Hop smiled at Dubstep. 'Is she normally like this?'

Dubstep smiled back and nodded.

'Well, Techno, thanks. You were helpful.'

'Whatever.' She glared back and sat down. Dubstep whispered in her ear and she smiled.

Closing the door, they both nodded and gave each other a thumps up.

'Let's get these clues figured out!' Hip-Hop grinned.

**((Sorry! I've been SO BUSY. I will update loads of my fanfic if I have time over the hols. Well, have you guys guessed who is behind this mystery?! HEHEHHEHEHE Sorry it's so bad!I've had exams to worry about! ****_I take requests!_****))**


End file.
